Hot OJ
by Ritt-chan
Summary: Soubi called the police on Ritsuka's mother. So now Ritsuka lives with Soubi and Kio. But Ritsuka knows how much Kio still dislikes him. So he decides to break the ice over a glass of orange juice. So why is Kio being so stubborn about Ritsuka's kind gesture?


_**~I don't own Loveless. If I did, this would've been in the manga and anime. I hope you like it!~**_

* * *

Soubi couldn't take it anymore, so he called the police and reported Ritsuka's mother. After many long depressing months, Ritsuka finally forgave him. And he was very thankful that Soubi & Kio let him stay with them until his mother was deemed sane enough to live with her son again (If that ever were to happen). He was so thankful that before even getting dressed that morning, he went downstairs and decided to make Kio a treat to show him his gratitude. Seeing as he knew Kio still didn't like him very much, he thought that this would be a great way to break the ice between them.

* * *

Kio came down the stairs, fully dressed with the morning paper in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, only to find a dripping wet Ritsuka Aoyagi clothed in only a bath robe that was much too big for him.  
"Good morning, Kio!" The boy said, cheerfully.  
"Oh. Good morning, Ritsuka." Kio said, rolling his eyes at the boy and taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
"I um, I made a pot of orange juice." Ritsuka said, holding a coffee pot full of freshly squeezed orange juice in his hand.  
Kio laughed a little. "You can't make a pot of orange juice."  
Ritsuka shrugged. "Oh. Well I did."

"Is it hot?" The taller asked. Looking over at his young room mate.  
"Maybe, maybe not." The other answered.  
"It's hot isn't it?" The elder more presumed than asked.  
"Yup!" The younger gleefully admitted, accidently spilling some of the drink but not really bothering to clean it up.  
The green-haired man laughed again. "Really, Ritsuka? Hot orange juice?"  
"Well, I could put some ice in it if you like?" Ritsuka suggested.  
"No, no. It's fine. I'm not thirsty." Kio said while taking a sip of his tea.

"But Kio!" Ritsuka wined.  
"Ritsuka, I'm not going to drink it." Kio tried to say calmly. Soubi didn't like it when the two argued.  
"But ... But I made this for you." The blackette said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"No." The artist said, more firmly this time. He'd been down this rode with Ritsuka before, and he wasn't looking forward to seeing the way this would most likely end.  
"Drink it!" The shorter said. His voice a bit louder than the average inside voice.  
"No!" Kio still refused.  
"I want you to drink this!" The boy persisted. A tad offended that Kio wouldn't try his drink.

"I'm not drinking it!" Kio still declined.  
"Damn it, Kio! Drink this right now or I'll pour it on the floor and I'll blame it on you!" Ritsuka shouted. Soubi also disliked messes.  
"That's very mature of you Ritsuka." Kio said, looking back at his newspaper.  
"I MADE THIS FOR YOU!" Ritsuka screamed! His face was turning red.  
Kio sighed. "Now, why don't you grow up, Ritsuka?" He asked.  
"I ALREADY DID, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" The shorter shouted.

The taller was stunned for a moment. _Woah. Did he just say he loves me? Hmm. I guess not having his mother around must be really screwing with his head ... Whatever._ He brushed the comment aside. "Well, I'm still not gonna drink it."  
"I HATE YOU!" The younger shouted.  
"You know, that's all I ever hear from you! You're always making some kind of contraption Ritsuka! This is just like that time you made some kind of toast! What was it? Cinamon toast and ... uhh ..."  
"Mayonnaise." Ritsuka answered, this time in a normal tone of voice.  
"Yeah exactly! Who the hell thinks of cinamon toast and mayo?" This time it was Kio who shouted.  
"Look, Kio! That was a good idea!" Ritsuka argued.  
"The hell? No it wasn't! Didn't a few of your friends go to the hospital because of that shit?" The other asked.  
The blackette sighed. "Okay. First off, that was rocky road and tobasco. And two, how was I supposed to know they wouldn't like it?"  
"Didn't like it? Natsuo and Youji had to get both their stomachs pumped!"  
Ritsuka shrugged. "Your point?"

Kio stayed silent.  
"AAHHHHHH! YOU! DRINK THIS! RIGHT, NOOOOOOOOW!" The younger shreiked.  
"You can drink your own hot orange juice!"  
"Yeah, I could! But there's so much left of it! _What_ am I gonna do with all this hot orange juice?"  
"Drink it!" Kio urged! _The sooner he drinks that crap the sooner we can end this pointless conversation!  
_"NO!" Ritsuka cried.  
"Yes!"  
"NO!"

Then Ritsuka was done. He'd had it with Kio's stubbornness. He rushed to the kitchen table and sat next to Kio. A dangerous and wild look in his eyes.  
"Kio."  
The other grunted. "Yes?"  
_"Please!" _The boy was desperate. "Drink. My. Hot. Orange juice." His voice, again, was barely above a whisper. And that scared Kio. The only thing worse than a loud Ritsuka was a quiet one.  
"... Okay." He said, reluctantly.  
"Okay." The boy whispered back. Pouring the man a cup of the concotion.  
The child watched intently as Kio took a sip and then sat the cup back down.  
He made a face. Pondering the drink's taste.

Kio broke the silence in the room with one last sigh. "Hm. That's pretty good." He said quietly.  
Ritsuka's face softened signifigantly.  
"... Yeah. I like that." Kio said. Grabbing his tea cup and exiting the kitchen.  
_Geez. That's all I wanted._ Ritsuka thought. _Hmmmm. I wonder if Soubi would want any of this._

* * *

**{A/N: I hope this made you laugh! Review! Nyan!~}**


End file.
